


Ordinary Bartender Akio

by The_Lame_Goat



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Crack, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lame_Goat/pseuds/The_Lame_Goat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utena's revolution left Akio broken, helpless, and a mere shadow of his former glory. However, with the arrival of Touga and the newly freed Prince Dios, he is taken on a journey to start his life anew; paving the way to his redemption one drunken customer at a time.</p><p>Chapters currently going edits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic inspired by a comment made about a piece of fanart I submitted to a forum. Made for all you people out there who wondered what on earth happened to Akio after Utena's kickass revolution.

Touga hunched his shoulders and let out a long sigh. In all honesty, he really didn’t want to do this. There were at least three parties he could have attended to in the time it got him to get here, and another one he was missing at this very moment. But he squared his shoulders anyway and walked through the rusted gates.

Ordinarily he would have never fathomed of returning to Ohtori Academy. Despite his mostly positive (if not a bit unorthodox) time at the Academy by the end of his senior year he was more than eager to move on.  Touga Kiryuu had left that world behind him with a flip of his hair and a smug smile, jumping into the adult world as if it had been a mere skip away. Now, as the successful CEO of his own business he spent most of his time hosting extravagant get-togethers and flirting; admittedly not too different from his school days but he had a suit now so surely that must count for something.

As a matter of fact, the only thing Ohtori seemed good for was its name. Touga couldn’t remember a single class he had taken there, and had spent a good portion of his college career playing catch-up. But it was the mere mention of Ohtori Academy that seemed to open doors for him. Colleges practically salivated at the sound. However, after a wealthy and considerably astute associate of his accused him of making up his illustrious education at Ohtori, Touga had little choice but to go back and investigate its sudden obscurity.

He was now starting to seriously wonder is that was a mistake. The campus looked like a ghost town, not a student nor faculty member in sight. The grass was overgrown and filled with weeds, while the garden was bare of even the most shriveled wisp of a rose. Inside the halls were filled with dust, and the occasional scrap of paper littered the floor. Touga swore he could smell the decay filling the air, bringing the scent of ashes and death. He adjusted his suit, shooting a longing glance at the gates behind him before making his way towards the tower. It was far too late to back out now.

Luckily for him the elevator was functional, and although the ride up was longer than he remembered, he made it up safely. During that long ride he recalled his past meetings with the Chairman, long nights made of car rides and bed sheets, sweat and leather, elegance and sensuality. And perhaps the nagging, tugging feeling of something less pleasant. He shook the feeling off as the elevator stopped, but it returned full force when the door opened.

The chairman’s usually sparse (almost uncomfortably empty) room was cluttered with furniture strewn haphazardly about. Touga could barely make out the floor. He tiptoed his way through the labyrinth of chairs, tables, loveseats, and chunks of what seemed to be black metal (even tripping on a hunk or two), swearing under his breath. But once he saw the familiar silhouette crouched amongst the wreckage, all the demons in Hell couldn’t have stopped him.

“A-Akio”, he huffed, slightly winded from his journey. “What the heck—“ The words died on his tongue as the Chairman turned to face him.

“Jesus, Mary, and my own sweet ass”, Touga whispered. “It’s even worse than I thought”.

Akio, always one to make sure he was draped in the finest (if not questionably fashionable) clothes, was huddled up in what Touga could only imagine was what remained of his Ends of the World uniform. The brilliant white of the cloth had faded to a sickly yellow pallor, the reds little more than burnt umber. If it was possible, Akio seemed even worse. Once vibrant emerald eyes stared blankly from sockets sunken deep into a sorrowful face, and the bow shaped lips so often curved into a smirk were pulled into a tight frown.

“Touga? Is that you?” He rasped, voice scratchy from lack of use. “You look well.”

Touga shifted uncomfortably, trying to focus on the ugly paisley chair to his left rather than the man before him. “I honestly can’t say the same for you.”

Akio scratched absently at the snowy stubble covering his jaw, attempting a smile but succeeding in little more than an unsettling baring of teeth. “Is that right?”

“Well, I mean…” Touga suddenly found himself at a loss for words.

“How bad do I look? Go on, Touga, tell me the truth.”

Touga found another hideous piece of furniture to stare at, this time an art deco stool just beyond Akio’s shaggy head. “You _really_ want the truth?

Akio rolled his eyes. “I’m not some insecure little teenaged girl”, he growled. “I can handle a bit of criticism.”

Touga drew in a deep breath, seating himself next to the former Chairman and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Akio. My friend, my mentor, my lover, my unofficial authority figure—“

“Spit it out already, Kiryuu.”

“You look thirty.”

Akio opened and closed his mouth as if to reply, but only a dry rasp came out. With a hard swallow and a balling of his fists he tried again. “Thirty?” he repeated. “As in thirty years old?”

“Maybe even a bit older?”

Akio looked at him with haunted eyes. “Is that a question or a statement?”

“Statement. Definitely a statement.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Touga slowly stood back up, steadily putting distance between himself and Akio. “Let’s just say that if I didn’t know any better, and I may not know any better right now, I’d assume that you were middle aged.”

“Middle aged!?” Akio all but screamed, hands flying to his head. His tall frame seemed to cave in on itself as he curled into a tight ball, fisting at chunks of his hair while his body rocked with dry sobs.

Touga risked a few steps forward to comfort the broken man, only to be waved away.

“I’m supposed to look like a sexy college student”, he wailed. “The only people allowed to refer to me as the ‘older man’ are stupid little high schoolers!”

Touga brushed off the insult. “Hey, listen, there’s nothing wrong with growing up. Just look at me. I’m older and just as sexy, if not sexier than before. An you—“

Akio looked up at him, eyes puffy and red, matted hair sticking to his forehead, his nose dripping clear viscous fluid.

“…you need some help.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touga calls for backup to help the fallen Chairman.

Akio fixed Touga with a sharp look, his eyes regaining a sliver of the fire they once had. “So you really think you can help me?”

Touga shrugged. “I mean, I can’t make any promises but it couldn’t hurt to try, right?”

 With a sniffle Akio picked himself back up, choking a bit on the mucus and swaying slightly on his feet like a newborn colt. After a concerned glance from the other man he straightened his posture, stalking forward until they were little more than a foot apart. His chapped lips spread into a familiar sneer as he glared down at him.

“You’ve gotten real good at this”, he sneered, jabbing a finger into Touga’s chest.

“Good at dressing myself? Thanks, you know it took me about two hours to find this—“

“Drop the act, Touga. Did you really think that I’d let the playboy I so often spread across my sheets like butter gain the upper hand by manipulating me in this fragile position?”

Touga looked at the finger pointing at his chest before gently moving it away. Those fingernails didn’t look like they had been clipped in ages. “Akio, what exactly would I gain from manipulating you, as you so elegantly put it? The power to look scraggly as hell and the inability to clean up after myself?”

Akio withdrew his hand, looking almost sheepish. “Well let’s be honest here, neither of us are the type to do favors without wanting something in return.”

“Well, to be fair I personally am not planning to help you out here. At least, not much. But I am a decent enough guy to get someone else to get you out of this mess.”

Akio raised his eyebrows. “Oh. Well then. That’s almost…really thoughtful of you. So who is it then? Someone super powerful I hope?”

“I guess.” Touga shrugged. “Truthfully, I haven’t even decided who to call yet.”

“Way to think ahead”, Akio said dryly, and fell back into a pile of stripped cushions. Touga did the same, making sure his target area was relatively dust-free before falling back. “Alright, let’s start with the obvious. Utena and Anthy are out of the equation.”

“That’s right,” Touga said with a nod. “They’d probably just beat you to death with my corpse.

Akio’s forehead crinkled in thought. “What about your one kendo friend?”

“Saionji still hasn’t forgiven you for that photo shoot with the car.”

“Hmm. That’s a shame. You two looked great together. What about Juri?”

Touga grimaced.

“…stupid question. Uh…what about that Miki kid?”

“He’s scared to death of you.”

Akio pursed his lips. “Fear play’s always great.”

Touga sat up with a long sigh. “I need you to focus here. Besides, there’s no way you’re getting ass looking like…” he waved a hand vaguely in Akio’s direction. “…that. It’s just embarrassing seeing you like this.”

He then produced a slick black cellphone from his pocket, flipping it open and rapidly punching in the buttons. Akio watched him blankly, eyes narrowing in confusion.

“Who are you calling?” he asked, peeking over Touga’s shoulder.

Touga promptly snapped the phone shut. “I didn’t call anyone, I texted.”

“What the hell is texting?”

“You’ve been in here way too damn long. But listen, before he gets here, I just want you to know that I care about you, sort of, and this is for your own good.”

Akio blinked, scratching at his scruff. “You sound as though I’m not going to like this person.”

Touga bit his lip, avoiding his eyes. Akio cocked his head to the side slightly.

“Who did you send to help me, Touga?”

Touga seemed to shrink a little, and he tugged nervously at his tie. “You have to promise you won’t get mad.”

Akio gave him a smile, sitting up to take the other’s hand into his own. “Touga”, he cooed. “You came here all the way from the Outside World just to seek me out, to help me in my dire time of need. You’ve given up luxury, parties, and nights full of sex to save my poor soul. Now, how could I ever be angry at you after all you’ve done for me?”

Touga still looked less than convinced. “You promise?”

“I promise”.

“Alright.” Touga took a deep breath. “I asked Dios to come over.”

Akio buckled over as if he had been stabbed. Touga gave him a gentle shake, eliciting no response.

“Hey, Akio, are you going to be alright?”

The Chairman suddenly gripped Touga’s wrists, yanking him against his own body. He had paled a few shades, and his skin looked as if it were drawn tighter across his skull.

“Why?” he cried. “ _Why on earth would you bring him here?_ ”

Touga winced as his grip grew tighter, driving overgrown nails into his flesh. “I didn’t have a choice, man! Everybody hates you!”

“And he doesn’t?” Akio all but screeched.

“Teehee! Of course I don’t, brother!”

Both men spun around at the sound of the new voice. Touga breathed a sigh of relief and Akio let out something between a groan and a whimper. There, posing dramatically on the remains of a white sofa stood Dios; silhouetted by his own radiance. A brilliant smile was set in his dark skinned face while eyes shining like emeralds sparkled with childlike glee. His uniform was spotless, pure as his soul, and his cape billowed out behind him. He waved at the two of them.

“Hey there, Akio!” he called before skipping through the debris, freeing Touga and scooping Akio into a bear hug in the same movement.

“Gosh, you know I’ve missed you so much”, he murmured, rubbing his cheek against the mortified man’s.

For the second time that day, Akio broke down and wept.


End file.
